What Makes You Beautiful
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Brittany hates the word because everyone always calls her it. Brittana one-shot.


**Notes:** I feel like Brittany gets picked on quite a lot, and it goes completely unnoticed. The only person I have ever really noticed stand up for her is Santana. And I feel like they are soul-mates. So although this is a little sad to start it was to cheer myself up about Santana graduating and Glee not letting Brittany. (damn them) I was listening to Boyce Avenue's version of What Makes You Beautiful. Which I would recommend you do as well, if you want.

Brittany closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. Knew exactly what words would leave someone's mouth. She had been called it so often, it almost shouldn't affect her. But it did. Every time. Every time it would make her heart break. She feel that rush as her eyes gathered with tears. She hated it. It was a horrible feeling. And it happened so often. She didn't mind what else they called her. It was just that word. It sent a shiver down her spine to even think of it. It was hard to believe that such a small insignificant word was so devastating to her.

"Why are you so _stupid_ Brittany." There it was. That word.

The class erupted into laughter. Loud laughter. She couldn't block it out. She knew the difference between someone laughing at you and someone laughing with you. This definitely wasn't the later. They were mocking her. Because she didn't know everything they did. Because she wasn't them. She was different.

She didn't even know who had said it. She squeezed her eyes tighter together, in an effort to try stop the tears. To stop the feeling. It didn't work though. It never did. Her breath hitched as she tried to take a deep breath. She couldn't stay here. It was too much. The word made her feel ugly. Made her skin crawl. She hated it _so_ much.

Brittany jumped out of her chair, not bothering to pick up any of her belongings and ran from the class. The teacher called after her, but she ignored them. She ran down the hall and didn't stop until she reached the Cheerios' locker room. She knew no one would be in there today. Sue wasn't in so their was no practice and no one wanted to spend more time in there than they had. She ran around the lockers into a corner.

Her legs finally buckled from under her, and gave way. She crumbled to the floor, taking deep ragged breaths. She was out of view incase any walked in, but she still tried not to cry. Still tried to hold it in. She hugged her legs tight to her body trying to calm her breathing. She counted them, carefully, trying to focus on her breathing.

One.

Two.

Three-

That was all she reached before she couldn't hold them back anymore. Her face crumbled as she broke down. Tears streaming down her face. Her breathing turned short and shallow. She couldn't catch her breath long enough to stop. She buried her face in her knees, ashamed. She didn't like that someone using that word made her react like this. Made her feel like this.

She felt awful. Ashamed. Embarrassed. Ugly. Alone. She felt ...stupid.

She was stupid. She was stupid to react like this. People got called names and got told they were stupid all the time. They never reacted like this. They never broke down in floods of tear in the middle of a locker room.

Her thoughts brought on another round of fresh sobs. Her whole body heaved with them now. She kept trying to pull herself together but every time she tried she remembered a previous occasion. This wasn't the first time she had been called stupid. And she suspected it wouldn't be the last. She remembered everything she had ever done that someone had considered stupid. The list was endless. Her _stupidity _was endless.

Brittany wiped her eyes furiously on her bare arms. That only left more room for tears to track down her face. She buried her face again, trying to will herself to stop. Someone could walk in. It was unlikely. But it could happen. And what would she say? She was crying her heart out because someone had called her stupid. Again.

Her breath caught as she heard the door open. She couldn't see who it was, but hoped if she remained quite for a few moments they would just leave. They didn't. Instead the footsteps came closer. So Brittany pulled her legs tighter and kept her face hidden. She hoped in she could make herself small enough, the other person wouldn't see her.

She tried wishing and willing the other person away. She didn't want anyone to see her. She didn't need someone else making fun of her. Making her look silly.

"Oh Brittany." The voice was gentle and cautious. It wasn't condescending or mocking or teasing, like she was expecting. It was full of concern, and a heart break that matched her own.

Brittany raised her head ever so slightly. So she could peak just over her knees. It was Santana. She had a bag on each shoulder, and her eyes were studying the girl on the floor. Brittany's eyes were puffy and red, some of her hair was mused and had fallen out of ponytail, and she had streaks of massacre and tears running down her cheeks. She looked miserable like a lost child, and it made Santana ache.

The bags fell to the ground with a thud, that seemed loud in almost empty room. She hurried forward and fell on her knees in front the girl. Without saying a word she pulled Brittany to her. Brittany let herself cry freely then. Within the safety of Santana's arms she sobbed harder than ever. Letting it out.

They stayed like that. Brittany crying and coughing out tears. Santana holding her and stroking her hair gently. Whispered quietly in her ear, trying to calmly soothe the blonde. Eventually the blonde's tears stopped, and her breathing slowed back down to normal. They stayed in the same position though, as she took deep breath's.

"He called me stupid." Brittany whispered, her voice rough from crying so much.

Santana pulled back, and placed both her hands on the blonde's cheeks. She gently stroked her thumbs across them, wiping some of the tears. She didn't say anything, just carefully cleared the tear tracks off the other's face.

"I hate that word San. I hate it."

Santana just held the girls face, and waited for her to continue.

"Everyone always says it. There right. I am stupid. It's an ugly and horrible word. And it's me. Stupid Brittany Pierce."

Santana leaned forward until their foreheads met gently, forcing Brittany to look into her eyes.

"You're beautiful Brittany. You're an amazing dancer. You're so talented. And you're the smartest person I know." Brittany opened her mouth to protest. Santana stopped her by closing the distance and kissing her. When she pulled back she nuzzled the girl's nose with her own, in an eskimo kiss. Brittany laughed weakly.

"Don't listen to them Britt. You're a genius." Santana's eyes shone with emotion, as she stared determinedly at the other girl.

"But-" Brittany stopped, looking away from Santana she continued in a quiet voice. "Wouldn't you rather be with someone who really was clever? Who understood everything? Who didn't cry every time someone called them stupid."

Santana took a moment to take it in. To take in the doubt and fear in the other girl's voice. Santana knew she wasn't good at showing her emotions, but she had been trying so hard with Brittany. Apparently she wasn't trying hard enough if this is how Brittany felt.

Santana pulled Brittany to her, kissing her hard. Brittany's eyes widened for a second before closing and kissing back. Santana pushed her against the wall with the force of the kiss. Trying to convey how she felt. How she couldn't live without the other girl. How much she loved her.

When they finally pulled away, both breathing hard, Santana finally replied.

"You're perfect to me Brittany. I love everything about you. Even-no. Especially the things that you don't are as important or as special. There's nothing about you that I would change. When you smile you make _me_ feel special. No one else can do that. You're everything to me. And if you can't see that- If that I don't what else I can do." Brittany just stared, transfixed as Santana continued.

"But I know I will do everything I can to show you how beautiful you are to me."

Brittany cried. Only this time they were tears of joy as she pulled Santana to her.

"I love you too."


End file.
